


Pretty Boy

by Analphancones



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dan's in a skirt, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, as usual porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: Phil wants Dan to wear a skirt, Dan is happy to oblige.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Smut; Over stim, Dirty talk, rough sex, descriptive ass dirty talk though, grinding, teasing, dan in a skirt sorry not sorry, Daddy! Phil, slutty! Dan, Dan in thigh highs, etc etc.

~Phil liked feminine boys, which led him off impulse to buy something’s for dan. He wouldn’t ever force Dan to do something he didn’t want to do, but he did want to at the very least, request it. Because Dan was a pretty guy, feminine in face, body, structure, physique in general, in every general regard. All while still maintaining a masculine representation as well.

~Dan wasn’t afraid to do anything really. He was a good sub, and the list of things he wouldn’t do to please his daddy was very, very short. He had done so many things for him..public sex, humiliation, Skype sex, showing himself to strangers (that was a good night), etcetera etcetera.

~Phil was pretty aware of all of this as well. He kept that in mind when debating on how to bring it up to dan. All he particularly wanted was his baby in a skirt, maybe some thigh highs and panties, garters even…the thought alone was enough to cause discomfort in his skinny jeans.

~Phil was normally not shy about things. Blatant, out going, funny, unafraid. But sometimes, anxiety hit like a wave. Like now.

~Phil sat on the couch with dan, his hand on his thigh, thumb moving back and forth as he looked over dan. He was sat up, boxers pushed up to where most of his pale thighs were exposed. Pink and purple marks faded from weeks passed were still slightly visible on his skin.

~Phil bit his lip, his hand gently squeezing Dans thigh as he kept thinking. His shirt was big, about eight sizes too big and making him look adorable. His hair was a mess, day old hair spray and clips stuck in it trying to keep it out of his face. The bags under his eyes deep from sleepless nights of anime, but somehow adding charisma to his facial features. Phil had no idea if dan could get anymore perfect…well. Maybe he could.

~Dan noticed Phil was quiet, not as talkative. He shrugged it off and leaned on him, his head resting on his thigh gently, looking up at him. He nuzzled his thigh, hearing Phil’s breathing change a little. He looked up at him, his eyes gazing across his bulge and smiling small. “Daddy…how’d this happen?” He coped sweetly, his words innocent but his tone deliciously lustful.

~Phil shrugged, looking at him. “Just…woke up with it I guess.” He chewed his lip and dan chuckled gently. “You were gone when I woke up, and I know that wasn’t there when you got home.” Dan purred, going into the first stage of his submissive self; teasing.

 

~Phil shifted himself gently, looking at dan and kissing his forehead. “Just got turned on my love.” He tried to pass it off as general thoughts, but he was 29, and random erections hadn’t happened for him since he was 12, so naturally? Dan wasn’t buying it.

~Dan grinned and sat up, moving into his lap and looking at Phil, pushing his hair back as he teased and attempted to look as sultry and tempting as possible. He was succeeding.

~Dan kissed his jawline gently, his eyes flicking up at him occasionally as he nipped the porcelain skin of his throat. “I don’t believe you, daddy.” He whispered, his breath hot against Phil’s skin.

~Phil leaned into the kisses, his head lolling along Dan’s gentle touches. “Fuck..” He muttered, low. “I bought you something to try on.” He said, gripping at Dan’s hips loosely, gaining his dominant composure.

~Dan grinned, pulling away and tracing his lips along the side of his jaw as he did, rolling his hips once and letting a soft, whimper of a noise fall from his lips. “What’d you buy me, daddy?” He breathed, the grip on his hips tightening.

~Phil rolled his hips in response, looking his lover in the eyes and watching the mixture of lust, excitement and love flicker through Dan’s eyes. “It’s in a box in your dresser, try it on for me?” He requested. “Take your time..there’s a toy in there I want you fit with too.” He said, keeping his voice low and raw, knowing it turned Dan on.

~Dan nodded and stood up, looking at Phil and going off to the room quickly, not wasting any time.

~Phil leaned back and rested a hand on his own thigh, one hand on his chest as he breathed deeply, recovering from the scene. Dan was always kinky, seductive, teasing, sexy, and more. But today, there was a whole knew feel to it. And something about it turned him on even more.

~A few minutes passed, maybe 10, before Phil heard their bedroom door open.

~Dan came into the living room, tossing a small remote to Phil and smiling innocently.

~Phil was taken aback by the sight, of at all possible, feeling himself grow even harder than before. “Holy fuck..” he mumbled under his breath.

~Dan was stood in dark black thigh highs, ripped lace down the sides and little pink bows on the side, a short, short black skirt with the same fabric and lace, but more sewn and nice, for class. On his upper thigh was a black clasp, holding up the thigh highs from one side, hooking on either side. On his left thigh the hook was held by a silver heart. His stomach was flat, stomach having been getting more toned. From his ribs up was a big cut off sweater, going with the whole ripped theme.

~Dan did a small twirl, his skirt lifting enough to show he wasn’t wearing any form of underwear what so ever underneath his outfit.

~Phil motioned to Dan, showing him he wanted him to come closer and Dan got the hint, walking closer to him slowly and looking at him with wide eyed innocence.

~Phil reached forward, gripping his ass from under the skirt and pulling him onto his lap, kissing him firmly, unable to resist.

~Dan moaned a little loudly, kissing back and desperately trying to keep pace with Phil’s rough, fast kisses. “D-daddy.” He whimpered out, their lips separating for quick breaths every now and again before latching back together for heavy kissing.

~Phil had a firm grip on his ass, the skin soft and plump, perfect for grabbing a handful of. “Gotta grab what’s mine.” He breathed between kisses, trying to speak fluid sentences but refusing to part from his partner for more than a few brief seconds.

~Dan moaned softly, nodding and gasping, resting against his forehead for a moment before Phil had him pulled back in for a warm, open mouth, and sensual kiss.

~Phil pulled away, the remote still in hand as he clicked blindly at the buttons. He listened, Dan gasping for breath loudly, the sudden stimulation shocking him. “Fuck!” He shouted and felt a firm hand strike his ass, his body desperately jolting forward for friction against Phil as the small toy massaged into his spot.

~Phil growled a little at his swear, nipping his cheek gently. “No swearing.” He said and dan nodded, audibly gulping as he tried to keep his composure in the situation.

~Dan was snapping his hips forward, hands firmly planted against Phil’s chest as he tried to get friction from the man overpowering him. “Daddy please..” He whimpered. “Turn it up.”

~Phil smirked, the grinding causing warmth in his stomach, knots in his lower abdomen with need, but he was enjoying the sight and the pain to much to stop it. “Is my baby being a slut again?” He questioned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the pleasure he laid back against the couch and gripped Dan’s hip gently, his other arm going behind his head as he started to talk.

~Phil groaned, his voice almost failing him. “Want me to turn it up?” He asked, groaning lowly and looking at Dan, his face desperate and his body moving against him forcefully, trying to get as much pleasure as he good. “Such a fucking whore you know that dan? You’re such a slut.” He growled, knowing how much dan loved this from the loud whine he let out.

~Dan nodded. “Yes daddy. Tell me. Tell me how much of a whore I am.” He practically begged, feeling a hand firmly smack his ass again. “Sorry daddy.” He apologized and continued his movements, gasping and whining needily.

~Phil smirked and nodded, moving harder against him, rutting his hips hard into him. “Remembered the other night?” He asked and watched dan nod weakly as he turned up the vibrations, hearing his noises increase in volume. “When you played with yourself for an audience? Entertaining everyone like a good little bitch…showing everyone how your pretty hole stretched for almost any size cock, letting everyone there hear your whiny bitch noises, when you moan and scream for someone to fuck you, fuck your mouth, fuck your hole, even two cocks. Such a needy slut. Fucking cunt.” He said and hit him once more. “Showing everyone what I own. Showing everyone my property. Letting other people use you like the good fuck toy you are.”

~Dan was getting needy, knowing Phil was working him up with no release for himself and wondering why. He put it off when the toy was set to the highest setting, almost painful as it buzzed against his prostate. “Please…take it out. I want you so bad.” He cried out and Phil shook his head, biting his lip hard and sliding his hand up and down Dan’s side slowly. “Enjoying the view.”

~Dan whined and looked at him. “But…m'getting all the pleasure…” He managed out, his voice almost dry and gone from the amount of noise he was making.

~Phil shook his head. “Shut up.” He sat. “You don’t get to tell me things like that. I say I’m enjoying the show my toy is putting on. You’re just a fuck toy, to be used and tossed away. I’m letting you have fun. I don’t have to let my toy play.” He said and dan gasped. “No daddy please I wanna keep going!” He cried softly and Phil smirked, moving his hands under his thighs and lifting him up. “Damn right.” He smirked, starting to carry the moaning man towards their room.

~Phil practically threw him on the bed, seeing dan arch his back, his ribs faintly showing, his legs spread, the toy poking out of him and his cock red and raw from the frictionless grinding. “Please..” Dan got out.

~Phil smirked, instantly pulling off his shirt and starting to undo his belt buckle as he dived into the bed, between Dans legs, kissing him roughly once more.

~Phil shuffled out of his jeans quickly, discarding them to the floor and starting to grind into Dan again, his hands moving under the skirt and pulling out the still going toy, turning it off with the remote before tossing it to the side. In a swift movement, he grabbed Dan’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

~Dan whimpered, everything was getting to be so much, the pressure in his stomach building up. He moaned loudly, arching his back and coming untouched, his cock twitching as Phil moved his hips languidly against him and helped him ride out his orgasm.

~Dan whimpered again, looking up at Phil as he choked at the air for breath. “Please…daddy can I break? M so tired…” he painted and Phil smirked, stroking his cheek. “You’re so cute…you know that won’t happen.” He said, leaning down. “You know the safe word.” He whispered, just in case dan was serious.

~Dan smiled to himself, secretly happy Phil was going to use him after he came, nodding and leaning his head to the side as his legs were spread, Phil moving him around against his own actions, looking over him.

~Phil reached over and grabbed the lube, knowing dan was stretched otherwise the toy would have taken longer to get in earlier. He got off his boxers and poured a heavy amount into his palm, stroking over himself and moaning a little, leaning down, his arm by Dan’s head as he jerked himself off for a bit, enjoying the sensation of touch after so long, before remembering he had his toy.

 

~Phil positioned at Dan’s hole, feeling him clench and unclench out of want as Phil started to push in, moaning low, lustfully at the tight heat.

~Dan whined, sensitive and over stimulated from the pounding against his spot, over and over again without fail, hitting straight on causing him to moan constant streams of obscenities and chants of ‘daddy daddy!’ on loop.

~Phil was going hard, the head board slamming against the wall hard enough the whole floor could hear it. His hips snapped against Dan’s, moving in and out quickly, roughly slamming into his prostate.

~Dan screamed loudly, his length twitching and giving him yet another orgasm, his stomach hot and covered in his own cum. “Daddy..please. It hurts so good.” He whimpered and Phil just grinned, making an effort to go in impossibly harder, listening to Dans moans turn to screams, shouts of pain and pleasure filling their flat as he was roughly fucked into.

~Phil moved his hand under his skirt, stroking him to full length again. “Can’t! Daddy I can’t!” Dan sobbed, tears slipping from his eyes as he was roughly fucked into.

~Phil narrowed his eyes and leaned down, nipping his neck again. “You’re coming again slut. You always ask to, and I say every time toys don’t cum. Well. Today. I’m gonna make you cum until you don’t want to anymore.” He growled and again Dan shouted.

~Phil leaned down, his forehead resting on Dan’s shoulders as he fucked him, the tightness almost uncomfortable, the noises deafening and everything going numb as he drew closer to his orgasm, feeling Dan cum into his fist as he stoked over him, milking him for everything her had as he rode it out.

~Phil felt everything go completely numb except for the burning sensation at the tip of his cock, coming hard and deep inside of his lover, firmly thrusting into him and biting into his shoulder as he did, resisting the urge to shout.

~He rode out his orgasm, slowing down and collapsing all his weight on dan, gasping and panting.

~A few hours passed, Dan snoring on his chest. Phil really was the luckiest man on earth.

 

A/N: I wrote this on my phone off impulse. It’s 2.4 k. Tbh, I wanna fuck someone now. I listened to Often by The Weeknd for two hours straight writing this. That’s Ashton’s fault.


End file.
